


Wedding Bell Blues

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Found Family, Going Home, Growing Family, Guilt, M/M, Mama Katsuki is the grandma we all need, Podium Family, Yuuri has to find his place again, but grandparenting is fun, discomfort, parenting is hard, planning the wedding, the triplets are trouble makers, trying to find your place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Victor takes Yuuri and Yuri back to Hasetsu to plan the wedding. Yuri confronts his guilt. Yuuri has to establish his roles again.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 61
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

“Japan?” Yuri furrowed his brow. “What for?”

“For Mama Katsuki to help us do some of the wedding planning.” Victor said tranquilly. Like it should have been obvious.

“I thought you had all that planned out.”

“The broad strokes, mainly. When we got married the first time it was quick for immigration purposes. We didn't get to have a big ceremony with all our family and friends there. And I know that's something that Yuuri wants.”

“Are you sure?” he frowned. “I didn't think Papa was really one for that kind of exhibition? He always seemed a bit too anxious for that kind of thing.”

“He told me he wished he could have had his parents and sister there. And Minako and the Nighigoris.” he paused. “Do you really think that might upset him?”

“I don't know. He's your husband.” Yuri grumped. Victor just smiled and ruffled his hair, ignoring the dark look and muttered threats that he got in return.

“So pack enough for a week. I have your passport. Grandpa knows that you're going, and he'd like you to text him before we leave and when we land in Japan.”

“Okaaaay,” he said like the direction hurt. He would have done those things anyway. He didn't need to be told. He dragged his suitcase out and began to pack. He remembered when he threw together a suitcase to chase Victor to Japan, to demand the things that he had been promised.

And also, yes, maybe because he had felt just a little bit abandoned at that point. Also, maybe, because he really wanted to see Victor again. He had felt so scared when Victor left. He was sure he'd never see him again.

While Yuri had told himself that he shouldn't have cared, he did. He cared so much. He remembered the icy fingers of panic that gripped around his heart, and the misery that was seeping over him. When Yuuri had won the competition, he was ready to let it all go. He was ready to forget about the idea of Victor.

He was forever grateful things hadn't worked out that way. And while he didn't have Victor all to himself, having Yuuri was certainly better.

Yuuri had put them all to bed early that night, telling them the flight was early. He seemed thrilled at the thought of going back to Japan. He kept mentioning how nice it would be to see the onsen again, how nice it would be to see Mama and the others. He hadn't made it back since Mama had been in the hospital.

Yuri still felt guilty when he thought about that. He knew that his guardian had rushed home when he'd been kidnapped. He knew how panicked he was then. He knew how hard it was, for all of them, at that time. And most of all, he felt guilty that he had been so happy to see Yuuri. He had felt so much safer knowing that Katsudon was home. 

But maybe Mama had needed him more. He worried about it, that night. Maybe she'd be upset with him when they got there. Maybe she'd be angry that Yuri had gotten himself in that situation in the first place.

He kept thinking about it a they woke and rode the cab to the airport. It had been difficult to drag Victor from the condo. He kept checking and double checking the list for Mila for Makkachin. Yuri had given Potya extra cuddles, and looked mournfully at Dumb-Dumb and Kuzco.

“Please look after him.” he scratched the little black cat around her ears. “He is—very stupid. You are the only one who understands him. He needs help.” the little black kitten just purred and looked knowingly at her litter mate.

He untangled Dumb-Dumb from the blankets and gave him a kiss on top the head. He set them both sweetly in their little bed, still in his closet where he had hidden them when they were very small. He knew Mila would come and spend time there, because Makka did better when someone was there for longer periods.

Still, though.

The plane ride was calm enough. He glanced at a comic book, leaned his head against the headrest. He hadn't been back to Japan since that day that he knew he'd lost. Part of him didn't love the idea of returning to the place of what he considered his greatest defeat. A bigger part of him didn't love the idea of looking Mama in the face.

Yuuri was a ball of energy. He gathered their luggage. shepherded them to the restroom, got them to the trains to get towards Hasetsu. Thankfully, Minako met them. She didn't ask him too many questions, instead falling right into easy conversation with Yuuri and Victor. That was all just as well with Yuri. He could be alone with his thoughts.

Yu-topia was just as he had remembered it. Small, worn in a way that made it seem like home and not worn out. It smelled delicious, and he knew the springs were beckoning to all of them for a soak. He swallowed hard, kept his eyes down at his shoes.

A flood of Japanese surrounded him. Yuuri was caught in the arms of Mama Katsuki, then Toshiya, then Mari. Then Victor got similar treatment. Yuri tried to shrink back, hoping that they would forget him, maybe. It would be better than getting a hug because they felt obligated.

But there was no hiding from Mama. She looked at him and beamed.

“My Yurio!”

“Hi,” he mumbled. She didn't speak as much English as Mari or Yuuri, but she could hold a few conversations.

“Tired from the plane?” she grabbed his arm. “Come in, come sit, come eat.”

And wasn't that just like her, he thought. He remembered when he came the first time, and how she had insisted on giving him full plates of food. He hadn't understood all of what she said then, but he got the feeling she thought he was too skinny. 

They were ushered inside, bowls of miso put down. Victor and Yuuri began to eat immediately, while he could only poke at it. His concious wouldn't let him take more than that, wouldn't let him enjoy it. Mama was looking at him with a small frown, and that didn't help. He knew that she just hated him, she had to. Of course she wouldn't show it in front of everyone else. Especially not Yuuri.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri's voice, soft in his ear. His hand against the small of his back. He wanted to lean into his guardian. He wanted to whisper everything that he was thinking. He wanted to know what Yuuri thought. Yuuri would know what to do.

But this was his family. He couldn't say anything like this about his family. He just swallowed and nodded, quelling his urge to seek comfort in those arms. 

“May I be excused?” he asked. Yuuri nodded, looking concerned. He was gone quickly and quietly. He had to stop himself from rising up to follow him.

“Is he okay?” Mama asked, her hands in her lap. She looked trapped between going after him and staying where she was, playing the gracious hostess.

“Probably tired from the flight.” Victor waved her off. “Don't worry about it. He'll wake up fine tomorrow.”

Mama didn't look satisfied with that answer, and neither was Yuuri, truth be told. They looked eyes across the table, and he knew she was searching for an answer in his face. He could only offer her a shrug. He didn't have the answers here either. That disturbed him more than it had any right to.

When the meal was over and Mari had drifted away for a cigarette, the couple made their excuses and went upstairs themselves. They slept in Yuuri's old room, crowded into his bed. They were so tired, adrenaline finally waning, Victor hadn't even teased him to ask where the posters were.

In the next room, Yuri wasn't sleeping. He laid curled up on his futon, the blankets pulled up close to his ears. His stomach was flipping, his head was pounding. He focused on his breaths, the way Yuuri had taught him. What he really wanted to do was go to their room, wake up Papa and ask for a hug. 

Best not to bother them, he thought.

The door cracked open, and he sat up like a shot.

“I didn't mean to frighten you.” Mama's gentle accent. “I have a snack.”

“Why?”

“You didn't eat supper. Must be hungry by now.” he set it down next to his futon. “Good night, Yurio.”

“Good night.” his throat was so tight, he could barely get the words out. She had brought him a few crackers. He couldn't bring himself to eat them. Instead, he flung himself down on the pillows and stared at the wall until his eyes burned so much he had to close them.

Yuri was the first one up in the morning. He crept down to the kitchen, hoping to snatch a breakfast and and maybe sneak out towards the beach. He thought he would go for a walk, listening to the waves crashing.

But sure enough, Mama was already there, preparing breakfast.

“You're up so early.” she gave him a fond look. “When my Yuuri was young, he hated getting up early. He did for the ice, but he liked to sleep as much as he could. Are you hungry? How did you sleep?”

He stared at her for a moment, hands shaking. She wasn't looking at him with any venom, not one trace of anger. And Yuri knew that Mama was like Yuuri. She wore her emotions on her sleeve. There was no way she could hide it if she felt a certain kind of way. He took in a deep breath, and to his embarrassment, began to cry.

“Oh, oh!” Mama turned down the heat on the stove and scurried over to him, wrapping her arms around him.  
“Oh, I knew something was wrong last night. What is it, Yurio?”

“Why aren't you mad at me?”

“Mad?” she pulled away from him to look at his face. “Why would I be mad? Because you didn't finish supper?”

“Because when you were sick,” he took in a deep shuddery breath. “When you were sick I needed Yuuri home. He couldn't stay with you.”

“Is that what is upsetting you?” he nodded, miserably. She laughed softly, cupping his face in her palms.  
“Of course I am not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. Yuuri is your dad now, isn't he? He did what a parent does. He went to take care of his child. I would have been disappointed had he done   
anything different.”

“But he should have been with you.” 

“You do not understand, you're so young.” she sighed. “When your children grow and have families, you are overjoyed. And you are sad, because sometimes you have to let them go. And if you have raised them well, they will take such amazing care of their families, it will leave you breathless. Vicchan and Yuchan, they are raising you so well.” she smiled.

“I didn't mean to take him from you.”

“You didn't take anything from me.” she shook her head. “You have given me a gift of seeing my child be a parent. You have given me a gift of being a grandparent. You are a gift to all of us, my Yurio.” she patted his cheek.  
“Now sit down and let me make you something good for breakfast. And then you are going to go back upstairs for a nap, because you didn't sleep last night.”

“Okay,” he agreed meekly, sitting at the table and accepting the tea she poured for him. Victor and Yuuri came down soon after. Victor was oblivious, but Yuuri took in the red rimming of his son's eyes and looked sharply at his mother. She only gave a serene smile and a small shake of her her head. He sank down into his seat, satisfied that whatever the problem was, it had been solved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yura and Mari get closer.

Victor, Mama Katsuki, and Yuuri were hovered around a tablet. They each kept pointing at different pictures, seemingly entranced in their debate. Yuri stared at them for a few seconds.

“Is anyone going to make lunch?”

“In a minute, sweetheart,” Yuuri said, distracted. He waved off the blond, who huffed, crossing his arms.

“But you said that fifteen minutes ago. I don't know where anything is in Mama's kitchen. I don't wanna mess it up.” he knew he was whining, but he didn't care. He was hungry, and had asked for lunch and been assured he'd get it.

“Don't pester, Yura,” Victor murmured. He growled and stalked off to the kitchen. Mari was standing there and gave him a wink. 

“Is my brother being annoying?”

“They're both annoying all the time.” he scoffed. “I don't know how I tolerate them.”

“I don't either.” she laughed easily. She glanced back at the little trio and noticed that Victor had his arm around Yuuri's shoulder, cuddled in close.  
“Wanna leave the love birds and ditch this joint? I know a place where we can actually get fed for once.”

“Lead the way.” he grinned at her. Mari winked and sent him upstairs for his jacket and shoes.

“If anyone cares,” she called out. “Yurio and I are going to run away. We're going to find some real food.” no one stirred.  
“We're going to join the circus. We've packed our rucksacks and everything. We're never coming home.”

“Have a good time.” Mama waved.

“Be good for Aunt Mari.” Victor said idly.

“Be quiet, old man.” Yuri mumbled as they walked out, hearing them begin to debate what kind of flowers would be best.   
“They're so gross.” he faked a gag. 

“Yuuri's always been pretty intense.” she laughed. She popped a cigarette between her lips, paused to cup her hands around it as she flicked on her lighter.  
“He's actually better now since he got married.”

“He was worse?”

“Oh yeah,” she waved her hand. “You should have seen him before he left for college. He was a mess, a total mess.” 

“Wow,” the stroll was nice. He liked to be able to inhale and smell the ocean. He liked to be able to walk down the street without dodging and darting past every car. And strolling with Mari wasn't bad at all.

“He's gotten a lot more mellow since you, though.”

“Me? What do I have to do with it?”

“You gave him a little more reason.” she flicked ash off the end of her cigarette. “I mean, Victor helped. Gave him someone who could love as intensely as he did. And that was good for him, I think. But I don't know if, long term, that would have been the best thing for them.”

“Why do you think that?” this was an intriguing conversation.

“Because they got so wrapped up in each other. It was hard for them to see the rest of the world.” she glanced up at the sky.  
“And that's cute at first, you know, the newlywed thing. But after awhile, it's kind of dangerous. One person can't be all things.”

She was starting to get into territory that was too heavy for Yuri. He didn't like the conversation that everything wasn't always roses and sunshine with Victor and Yuri. He knew, had witness that they didn't always agree. And he understood, on some level, this was what married couples did.

But he really, really didn't like that squirmy thought that just maybe they weren't perfect. He swallowed hard. They walked towards a little restaurant. Mari ordered for both of them. Sitting at the tiny table, he was delighted to be presented with some rice and beef and sauce and vegetables. 

“I see you've gotten better with the chopsticks.”

“Papa brought me a training pair.” he mumbled between bites. They ate quietly, enjoying being out of the house, and maybe even enjoying being together a little bit.

“You know, I was afraid to call him and tell him that something had happened to our Mom. Because before, he would have just melted down. He would have simply fallen apart. Like, I would have had to fly out and bring him back myself. And that just wasn't going to be a good idea.”

“He didn't fall apart.” Yuri shook his head.

“I know that.” she pushed back her empty plate. “He came right away, and he took charge, and he helped Mama get better. He did beautifully. It was everything we'd ever hoped he could be. And I thought about it for a good long time.”

“Why?”

“Because you always wonder what brought it about when your family changes that way.” she rose and gestured to him. “Becuase you always wonder what was the catalyst for someone you've known their whole life, and most of yours.”

“What was his catalyst?”

“Had to be you, kiddo.” she shrugged. “Either way. It's been a good change in him. He's steadier, he's happier.” she paused.  
“Wanna have some fun?”

“The kind of fun where we drop water balloons from an overpass, or the kind of fun where you make me dressed up a stuffed bear?”

She laughed then, looping her arm around his shoulder in a friendly way. Her hand ruffled his hair, and he knew he should have been more annoyed by it than he was. They strolled down towards the main road.

“Arcade?”

“What games?” he perked up a little bit.

“Lots,” she pulled him into the small building. It was easy enough for her to change the cash into tokens, and they started with some classic fighting games. He had expected to wipe the floor with   
her, but Mari held her own.

He spied a dancing game in the corner.

“Did you know that Yuuri is really, really good at that game?

“You're kidding.” she froze, then looked overjoyed. “There's no way that he'd ever do something like that. He had enough of a hard time with ballet. He didn't like people watching him dance.”

“He and Victor followed me on a date to an arcade.” he rolled his eyes. “And I busted them playing this game with a whole crowd around them.”

“They followed you?” she was positively eating up the information. 

“Mari, do I have some stories for you.” he smirked.

“Has anyone seen Yura and Mari?” Toshiya came wandering down. Yuuri looked around and realized with some amount of guilt that it had been several hours since he had promised to give his kid some lunch.

“Not in awhile.” Mama checked the time and sighed. “I'd better get started on dinner.”

The pair came in, heads close together, thick as thieves, laughing. Every head turned towards them. There was a silence in the room as everyone stared at each other. Mari and Yuri burst into laughter, almost clutching one another, nearly falling to the floor.

“Where were you two!” Mama came out, scolding.

“We told you, we went off to join the circus. It isn't our fault if you didn't listen.” Mari shook her head.

“Well, you shouldn't take Yurio out when we don't know where he went.”

“Oh, he's fine, Mama. He's not a baby.” Mari waved him off. “Now we're starved. How could you let us starve?” she teased. “What kind of grandmother are you? You're supposed to be stuffing him with food and sliding money into his hands?” 

“Hush you,” Mama waved her off. “I'm making dinner, I'm making dinner.”

“So, little brother.” she dropped into a seat. “Yurio tells me that you know how to place that dancing game. Why have you been hiding that talent from me?”

“Yura!” he groaned. “You didn't tell her.”

“He told me a whole lot more!”

They spent the next two days glued at the hip. At first, Yuuri wasn't sure he appreciated it. He could see the two of them eyeing him and elbowing one another. He walked by Yuri's room a few times and saw them hunched together on the bed, playing a game and hissing insults at one another.

They watched old movies together, making fun of the characters. They sat together at meals, making faces at each other when Hiroko wasn't looking to scold then. Victor thought it was adorable, but Yuuri couldn't shake the feeling that they were up to something.

“Aren't you just happen he's made a friend here? I was worried that he would be lonely.” Victor asked one night.

“I just didn't think that friend would be my sister.” he shrugged. “Nishigori, maybe.”

“When has Yura ever made typical friends?”

“You're right.” Yuuri groaned. “But they're making fun of me.”

“Nonsense! They're making fun of all of us. You're not nearly as special as you think you are.” Victor snorted. Yuuri laughed and shoved him before settling down for the night, curled tightly into his husband, dreaming of the wedding to come.

It was the third day that he got a strange feeling as he woke up. It was like eyes were peering around corners, watching him. But every time he spun, there was no one there. Was he getting paranoid? He wandered down to the kitchen. It was strange that he managed to wake up before Victor, but maybe a few minutes not thinking about the wedding would be nice for him.

He sat down with a nice hot drink, raised it to his mouth to sip.

“Ah good!” Mari seemed to appear out of nowhere. Yuuri jumped, just avoiding spilling the drink on himself. “You're awake. I have your clothes in the car. Let's go.”

“W-what?” he stammered. He looked around. “Where are we going? Who are we going with?”

“Minako has the car ready.” Mari was tugging on his hand like she hadn't since they were kids and she had to drag him into school when he wanted to cling to Mama.  
“We're going to take a day for your bachelor party.”

“Bachelor party? Why would I have one of those? We're married!”

“Well, that's not stopping you from putting all the trappings on the wedding, is it?” Mari snorted. “You've been driving the rest of us nuts. You and Victor need a day apart.” she was hauling him out of Yu-topia.

“Mari! Stop,” he tried to dig in his heels. “I can't leave without letting Mama and Victor know where I'm going.”

“They know. You think you're really able to get out of bed before anyone else in this house? Never ever. I thought you'd gotten a little brighter than that.”

“Hey,” he frowned. “That's mean.”

“Besides,” she continued dragging him, bathrobe and slippers and all. “Yurio missed you. And he's coming with us.”

Well, that changed things, didn't it? They couldn't get into too much trouble if Yurio was coming with them. He wouldn't let too much happen if his kid was coming. He put some pep in his step. Truth be told, he'd missed Yura too.

He remembered Kenji's visit. Remembered the slightly hurt look on the Russian's face. He remembered the embarrassment when he confessed. He had felt slightly like that, seeing Yura latch onto another adult. Seeing him sharing secrets, seeing him getting close, enjoying his time.

It was healthy, and Yuuri knew that. He should want Yura to have these types of relationships with others. It was part of growing, and it was nice to know that he was able to trust other people. He and Victor couldn't be the only ones that Yura had to lean on.

But he still wanted to be the most important ones.

He clambered into the backseat of Minako's car, took in her carefully made up face and the dangerous look in her eye. He was going to regret this, he just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's bachelor party, or sorts.

The managed to squish Yuuko into the car, too. She seemed nearly giddy to be having an outing without the triplets. Yuuri forced himself to relax a little bit. He wouldn't let his nerves ruin it for her, or anyone else who seemed excited.

Yuri, crammed against the window, was managing to text. He grinned at the screen, then turned it to show to Yuuri. There on the screen was Makkachin curled into her bed. Tucked against her were Dumb-Dumb and Kuzco, and even Potya laying on the bed a little away from them. Apparently, Mila texted, the two older animals were taking turns baby sitting the kittens and keeping them out of trouble.

Which was no small feat, given Dumb-Dumb's personality.

“Good to know they're okay.” Yuuri looked at his son, slumped against the window, not caring of where they were going.  
“Missed you, kiddo.” he said softly, so the others in the car wouldn't quite hear.

“I've been here the whole time.” he muttered.

The radio was turned up then, some old hits from when they were all in high school. The girls demanded he sing along. Yuuri did, and realized at some point he was probably being recorded. Well, if this was the most embarrassing thing that ever ended up on Instagram, he was probably doing pretty well for himself.

The drive into the city wasn't the worst thing ever, though. They piled out of the car and Minako began to pull them somewhere.

“Time for our first appointment!” she was nearly bouncing on her toes. 

Their first appointment, as it turned out, was a place for the girls to pick out their dresses for the wedding. Mari was going to be in the ceremony, and so was Yuuko. They paraded in and out in a rainbow of dresses and fabrics. Lengths and straps and sleeves were hotly discussed. The bridal salon provided glasses of champagne, even.

Yuri spent the time in a chair, staring at his phone. He understood the desire to look good, but talks about hem lines were far beyond anything he could ever bring himself to care about. He spent his time with his thumbs flying over the keyboard on his phone.

Dresses were finally selected. They were the perfect shade of silvery blue, and flattered both the girls. Minako rushed them to the car and drove them to the next place. It was a gorgeous English style tea room, with finger sandwiches and little pastries.

“At least there's no cat ladies here.” Yuri muttered under his breath.

“Or strange cat statues.” he agreed.

It was a lovely luncheon, either way. They spent hours talking about the wedding, high school, all the things that Yuuri missed. 

“So Yurio,” Yuuko set down her teacup. “What's been going on with Otabek?”

“W-what do you mean?” he stammered.

“You knooow,” she sang.

The tea house sold tea and wine. Yuuri had had a few glasses, and his body felt warmer and looser. He gave a silly sort of grin to the younger man.

“They've been doing splendidly.” 

“Papa,” he said under his breath. “Please.”

“They went on the cutest little date!” his cheeks were red, his eyes blurry. “Victor insisted we follow them. He just has to know that his little Yura is okay.” the blond was sinking further and further into his chair.  
“Beka took him to eat Italian.”

“How romantic!” Minako's eyes were shining.

“And of course afterwards, they went to an arcade. They are still just children, you know.”

“Stop that,” Yuri hissed. “Don't talk about us like that.”

“But you are children! You're beautiful children, and I love you both very much.” he was beaming. “I'm just so proud of you.”

“Please stop!” Yura moaned, burying his face in his hands.

“There's only one thing that worries me.” he said thoughtfully, tapping his chin. “I do wish that you would see other people.”

“Other people?” Yuri repeated. Mari and Yuuko gave each other a worried look. Minako leaned forward, not wanting to miss a word of the conversation.

“You're both just so very young. I want to make sure that you're happy with the situation before you settle. That's all.”

“Being with Beka isn't settling!” his own cheeks were turning red, although it was for very different reasons. “Beka is amazing.”

“He is, and so are you. You're just young.”

“So are you going to ask him on another date?” Yuuko cut in. “I know he lives far away.”

“When he comes back around. Or I go see him.” Yuri nodded. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with the subject matter, but it was better than hearing Yuuri talk about stuff. He pushed some of the crumbs from his cupcake around.

“Did I upset you?” the brunet was looking carefully at him.

“No more than you normally do just by existing.” he said through clenched teeth. He gave him a sad look and finished his drink of wine.

“Next spot!” Minako announced. “Don't worry, this one at least won't be so public.”

Small miracles, Yuri wanted to kick the door on the way out, but held his temper in. He didn't want to give Yuuri any reason to scold him. He wasn't sure he could be civil anymore, and he really didn't want Minako or Yuuko to have a bad impression.

Mari would probably think that sort of thing was funny.

It was a quick drive to a building. Minako ushered them inside what turned out to be a dance studio. She poured the alcohol, and even gave Yuri a small glass with a wink. Yuuri was too focused on sipping his own to really notice.

“Why would you bring us here?” Yuri asked.

“Because we're going to choreograph what the first dance should be!” Minako looked thrilled, pouring for herself.  
“Have you thought about what song you'd like to use?”

They began to talk again. Yuri just drank his drink and played with his phone. He read over and over again the texts from Beka. He couldn't stop thinking about what Papa had said. Were they too young to feel this way? Was it a bad idea?

But people fell in love young all the time, he thought. Look at Yuuko and Nishigori. They hadn't been that old. And now they had triplets, for God's sake. Maybe Yuuri didn't always know what he was talking about. 

He looked up and Minako and Yuuri were posing in front of the mirrors, finding a graceful way to hold his arms. He finished his glass and kept his nose to his phone, ignoring the giggles as they lapsed into speaking Japanese.

He curled his knees towards his chin, scrolling through Instagram. 

“Are you messaging Beka?” Yuuri stumbled over, thoroughly trashed now. “That's so precious.”

“Shut up.”

“I wish I could enjoy puppy love like that. Never grow up!” he declared, swaying.

“I think it's time to take him back to Victor.” Minako announced.

“Did you get my Papa all liquored up just to send him back to Dad?”

“A little bit!” she looked gleeful. “I thought it would be funny.”

“We're the ones who have to deal with them!” Mari and Yuri said in unison. Minako just giggled and gathered up their things. Yuri and Mari held Yuuri between them, his arms looped around their necks.

“I love you both so much.” he enthused. “I was so sad at first that Yura found another grown up that he liked so much. But it's not so bad. Especially because it's Mari. Mari needed more friends, and so did he. Now you two can be surly and sarcastic together.”

“Thanks, glad that's what I'm good for.” Mari sighed.

In the car, Yuuri wound his arms around his son's shoulders. He nuzzled his face happily into his hair. It was a bit like having a long, very warm barnacle plastered to your body, from the crown of your head to the tips of your toes.

“I love you so much.” he gurgled. “You're so wonderful.”

“I love you too,” Yuri mumbled, his ears pink. “Please be quiet now.”

“You didn't think I didn't like Beka, did you? Because that's not what I meant.” he stroked the pretty blond hair, marveling at how soft and silky the strands were. 

“I didn't think that...”

“I just don't want you to think that you have to be with the first person who likes you. You can seek out other people. If Beka is the right one, then you'll always end up together. All I want is for you to be happy. And I care about him, and I want him to be happy too.”

Yuuri's wine breath was distracting form what he was saying. Yuri just sighed and patted his dad on the shoulder, letting the older man cuddle him even closer. They rode the rest of the way back to Hasetsu that way, and he was not less drunk when they arrived home.

“Vitya!” he sang, still clinging to Yuri. “Vitya, my love!”

“What—oh,” Victor took in the situation and had the audacity to giggle. “I see that you've been having a lovely time, haven't you?”

Yuuri darted over with a grace that no one would have expected from a person so far into his cups. He threw himself beautifully into Victor's arms, and was caught easily. It was a dance they had obviously performed together many times before. The motions were muscle memory to them. They never missed a beat.

Victor spun him around and dipped him.

“Oh love,” Yuuri exhaled. “Dance with me. I'll just die if you don't dance with me.” he wrapped his fingers into Victor's sweater.

“We'll go upstairs and dance the night away. I don't think I want to share you just this moment.” Victor began to lead up towards their room, like it was a waltz and only they could hear the music. Yuri watched, feeling something so sweet in his chest, it burned. It ached. He gasped, pressing his hand there.

“You okay?” Mari looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I'm, uh, I'm fine.” he stammered out. “It must have been the wine Minako gave me. Gone right to my head.”

“Well, go ahead and lay down then.” Mari shooed him away. And he did go to his room, kicked off his shoes and peeled out of his sweater. He laid in the bed, ready to wait there until dinner time in a few hours.

He curled on the bed, listening to the slow, steady food steps in the next room, letting him know that his parents were, indeed, dancing. He lay still and quiet, listening to the beat of his own heart and the rhythm of them.

It fell still after a bit, and he bet that Yuuri had been snuggled into bed, much the same way he was. He closed his eyes, the alcohol had made him feel a little bit light headed. He hadn't entirely lied to Mari. 

“He's such a good boy.” he heard from the next room.

“I know he is.” Victor agreed.

“I made him mad today, but he still loves me.”

“Of course he does.” that soothing voice, that voice that Yuri himself had sought out. “I don't think he could ever not love you.”

“If there is I don't want to know about it. I don't know if he understands that it's so sad to watch him grow up. I'm happy about it, I like knowing that he's growing into a lovely young man. But it hurts a little bit, that we can't keep him a child.”

“I know,” Victor's dramatic sigh. “I feel much the same, my love. But it's our jobs to do the best that we can. And our best means that we'll have to see him into a man.”

Yuuri murmured then, and the alcohol must finally have then him under. Yuuri just lay quietly, waiting to be called for dinner, safe in the knowledge that his parents loved one another and him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time in Japan comes to an end

"You would make a beautiful flower spreader." Victor mused, looking at Yuri.

"I'm not doing that."

"But your long hair! You'd look lovely with it all down and curled, throwing flowers as you went."

"I am not doing that." he repeated, gritting his teeth.

"But you could wear a dress, maybe."

"I don't want to."

"Leave him be, Vitya, please?" Yuuri let out a breath. "He doesn't want to. Not everyone is as comfortable as you and I are in playing with terms of gender."

"I really don't like this conversation." Yuri groaned.

"I just think that--," Victor began.

"Well, that explains all the smoke coming from your ears." Yuri snarled.

"Why? Why must you wound me? I'm your father." Victor said weakly.

"Because you can't be an idiot quietly, you have to do it out loud so the rest of us have to hear it. And if you're going to make me listen to you being a dumbass, I'm going to tell you what I think about it."

"Don't call Dad a dumbass, Yura." Yuuri rubbed his eyes. "I'm the one who has to spend all night propping his wounded ego back up."

"Well you knew that when you married him." Yuri crossed his arms.

"Just be nice? For me?" Yuuri threw him a desperate look and knew he'd won when his son just grumbled and let his arms fall. Yuuri went and gathered their robes from the hooks by the door, passing them out.  
"We all need a soak. Go and get ready, you two."

They met at the onsen, Victor and Yuuri climbing in first, sitting close to each other. Yuri eventually appeared, his hair pulled on top of his head in a messy bun. He shed his own robe and sank in, having long since lost his worry about being naked in front of other people. It wasn't unusual for skaters to dress and undress each other, pulling up stubborn zippers and making tight costumes lay straight.

The brunet dipped a cloth in the hot water, wrung it out and folded it. He moved to lay it across his son's forehead, smiling when he got a grateful look in return. They laid in the water, feeling the tension of wedding planning and travel seeping from their bodies. Yuuri pondered the fact that his family ran this, with the hot, steaming water, and he felt called to the ice. He felt equally at home with the cold air. He contemplated for a few moments how the feeling of cold could burn, cause the same tingle as being in the hot water.

"So what is he going to do in the wedding then?" Victor finally spoke, apparently unable to keep still any longer.

"Not flower girl," Yuri said, giving the older Russian the stink eye. "Besides, we all know Chris would be much better suited to such a position."

"Well, you have us there." Yuuri chuckled. True enough, their friend would love to prance down the aisle, throwing flowers as he went. He might even wear a skirt if they asked nicely.

"He could carry the rings." Victor suggested.

"Like a ring bearer?" Yuuri looked thoughtful. "I thought of making him my best man."

"But this way he could do something for both of us." Victor argued. "I don't want him to just be your best man."

"I'm sitting right here." Yuri huffed. "I can hear you!"

"What do you want to do?" the brunet looked at him fondly. "You want to carry our rings for us? You wouldn't have to walk down with Chris or anything, we could arrange for you to walk down with Mari, maybe. Or you could give a reading."

"I'll carry your rings. But I won't carry them on a silk pillow or anything like that." he made a face.

"Of course not darling." Victor beamed.

They went quiet for a bit longer.

"I only had long hair because of you." Yuri said suddenly. The other two men snapped to attention. Yuuri had almost dozed all the way off. He blinked several times, trying to focus again.

"Me?" Victor repeated.

"Because you always had such long, beautiful hair. And I wanted to be like you." those big green eyes were looking off somewhere in the distance, refusing to look at theirs.  
"Everything I did, I did because I wanted to be like you. You're a legend."

"But you don't have to." Victor looked at him intently. "You can be you, Yura. You don't have to be the next me. You just have to be you."

The blond didn't speak, instead climbing out of the tub and wrapping himself in his robe, sliding into his slippers. He shuffled away, his skin healthy and glowing pink from the long hot soak. Yuuri considered the healthy properties of the spring water, and thought he should get him in a few more times before they left. It would obviously do him some good.

"He just wants to be like his dad." the brunet finally said after the quiet had settled over the couple.

Victor hummed thoughtfully. It wasn't quiet the reaction that Yuuri had anticipated. But the wheels were turning in his head, and those icy blue eyes were seeing something that wasn't for anyone else. He fell back into quiet, letting the heat soak into his skin. He always missed this when they were in Russia. He always longed for something like this.

They finished their own soak and headed quietly to bed, pulling on pajamas and laying down together, enjoying the warmth that radiated from they skin and seeped into one another. Victor laid next to his husband, waiting until he could feel the heaviness of his limbs that let him know Yuuri was fully asleep. He gently untangled the legs and arms from his, kissed him softly. Still, he did not stir. Victor rose from the bed and crept towards Yuri's room.

Yuri was asleep too, hugging a pillow tightly. Those long blond strands spilled across the pillow. He reached out and let his fingertips run down them, marveling not for the the first time at how smooth and soft they were. He loved Yuri's hair. Even though he would complain that his own hair was thinning, that he was looking older by the day, it was never out of envy.

Yuri was living his youth. Victor would never want to take that from him, he thought. He might lament that he was no longer young, but his youth had not been misspent, he thought. Besides, had he not done the things he did then. he wouldn't have the things he had now. He wouldn't have Yuuri, asleep in their bed. He wouldn't have this beautiful boy, sleeping in this bed in front of him. 

Victor knew that Yuri was destined for greatness. It was written in his fate, and it was a fact that no one could change. He was blessed enough to be able to help the boy onto greatness. He smiled softly, and wondered if perhaps part of him being a legend meant lifting someone else to that legendary status. He wondered how much harder this would be for Yuri if he wasn't here.

The boy stirred, mumbling something in his sleep, his hair falling into his eyes. Victor froze, afraid of being found out. They might be comfortable with each other, but the teenager would likely have some very strong things to say about being watched while he was sleeping. Reluctantly, he rose off the floor and bent, kissing the boy on the head. He pulled the blankets up, watched for a second as he relaxed further into sleep.

***

Leaving was difficult. It was always difficult, Yuri thought. Mama Katsuki was fussing with some of their bags, and he knew she was slipping extra treats in. Yuuri was sitting, talking with his dad. They were speaking in low tones, and while he didn't understand the words in Japanese, he could hear the heartbreak that was there.

"It's only for a few weeks. Then we'll go to the wedding." Mari was stubbing out a cigarette while Mama gave her a stern frown. She didn't even blink. Better her than me, Yuri thought. He couldn't stand getting that look from Mama.

"But it always feels like forever." Mama sighed, zipping up the bag. "Wouldn't it be lovely if you moved here?"

"Ah, if we did that, you'd have all of our weights up." Victor grinned at her.

"Well, you're all much too skinny!" she grabbed Yuri's hand, felt the bones. "Like a bird. He's skin and bones. Don't you bring my grandson back to me like this." she shook her finger.

"Please kill me." Yuri hissed to Mari, who only laughed and ruffled his hair. He scowled at her. "Don't play along."

"But if she's focused on you, then she gives me some space!"

"Is that all I'm good for?" he muttered. Soft arms were around him then, pulling him in for a hug. Hugging a woman, he thought, a proper woman was different than a man. He'd been hugged by Mila   
before, but she was so long and willowy. Lilia did not do hugs. But Mama Katsuki was all soft and sweet and smelled delicious.

"I will miss you." she told him.

"It's only a few weeks." he repeated what Victor said. He knew though, that he'd miss them, too. He would greatly miss them. And it wouldn't be the same to have them there for the wedding. They'd all be so busy. And right afterwards, they'd have to come back to Japan. It was hard, sometimes, he thought. It was hard to love someone so much and not be able to see them.

How much had it hurt Yuuri to leave and follow Victor? How much did it hurt to stay in Russia with them?

A car outside beeped, and they began to ferry out their luggage, taking last hugs and kisses and promises to text as soon as they landed, and yes they'd be careful, and yes, they loved everyone too.   
Minako was smirking as she drove them away, crammed as they were with the luggage. She immediately began talking to Victor and Yuuri. Yuri relished the chance to be quiet.

They checked in at the airport, sent their bags along. It was a quiet stroll to the gate, Victor chattering about this and that. Yuuri nodded along, eyeing the kid out of the corner of their eye. When they finally got to the gate and sat to wait, he put his hand on Yuri's knee.

"You okay, kiddo?"

"Is it hard to leave your home?"

"My home? Japan?" he sat back in the seats, sitting between Victor and Yuri. "What makes you ask that?"

"Because this is home, right? Where you family is?"

"You and Dad are my family." he said immediately. "Of course Mama and Mari and everyone else is part of my family. But you and Dad are at the core of it now. My home is with you two." he squeezed his hand.  
"It is hard to leave Japan, sometimes. I do love it here. But right now, at this point in my life, I belong in Russia. We belong on the ice, and our coach is there." he jerked his head towards the older Russian.

"Do you regret it?"

"Not for one second." he said earnestly. "It's never easy to leave the place you grew up. Even if bad things happened to you there. Sometimes..." he trailed off for a second. "Sometimes bad things are more comfortable because we know them. Bad things didn't happen to me here, but I was comfortable, too comfortable, with not doing my very best to get the things I deserved."

"What did you deserve? A medal?"

"You and Dad." he said simply. "This family is what I deserved. I just didn't always know that."

"Oh," he was quiet again. "But don't miss Japan?"

"Of course I do. You'd miss us, if you left. You will miss us, when you're grown and on our own. It's okay to miss the things and people and places that we love. It's healthy and normal."

They sat on the plane, sharing the same row. Victor took the window seat, curling up to sleep. Yuuri took the center again, aware that he was the only one who wouldn't fuss about it too much. Yuri took the aisle, still quiet and thoughtful. But the older man wasn't going to pry if he wasn't ready to speak or ask him anymore questions.

He closed his eyes, trying to relax. It wasn't long until two heads came on his shoulders. One silvery, smelling of expensive cologne. The other blond and smelling still of the onsen.He smiled his hands coming up to touch both of their cheeks. He was finally able to calm, then, knowing that they were both there, safe, with him, and heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> I am, once again, holding out my cup. What else should happen as they're wedding planning?


End file.
